Three Words
by magicalgirl-hibiki
Summary: Collection of one-shots on several pairings. May be more than one oneshot on one particular pairing.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!!!!

* * *

She was going to do it now. She was standing in front of Soul's door, only thinking about what happened that day two years ago when she talked to Tsubaki.

_October 5th..._

_Maka had a pained look on her face when she watched Soul hold hands with Rachel, his new girlfriend._

_"Maka-chan," said Tsubaki, "what do you think of Soul."_

_Maka turned to Tsubaki, "I... I really don't know."_

_She looked at the ground._

_"There are times when I hate him," Maka continued, "but there are times when he and I have these... how do I describe it- tender moments that I wish would last forever."_

_"I think you love him Maka."_

_"Really? I never thought of it that way before._

Maka had her hand on the doorknob now. She heard noises coming from the other side of the door. Maka pressed her ears against the wood of the door.

"Ra...chel" he gasped.

"Soul..." she moaned, "give me more!"

Maka didn't want to hear anymore, she couldn't , how could she? The person that she loved was doing it with another woman!

The next thing she knew, Maka slipped and accidentally opened the door.

She stared at them, they were both naked under the covers, holding each other.

"S-Sorry!" she turned away, "Soul, watch the house for me, I'm going out for a while."

"Sure, just leave," Soul said harshly.

"Have fun," Maka walked away, hiding the tears in her eyes.

"That girl sure is weird," Rachel said.

"Hey, don't talk about my meister that way," Soul snapped.

_Where am I supposed to go now?_ Maka asked herself, _everyone is either busy or on a mission, who could help me at a time like this?....Crona! I'm sure he's still here._

A couple minutes later Maka ended up in Crona's room.

"Ah, Maka, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"About Soul."

"What happened?"

Maka told him about her walking in on them while they were having sex. For some reason she started to cry her eyes out. Crona took her into his arms and she started to feel a little better.

"M-Maka... "Crona started to say, "I have liked you for a long time... I know I can't replace Soul in your heart but-"

Maka kissed him before he could say anything else, "Please... anything to drive away these feelings. I can't wait for him anymore."

_()_()

Soul was waiting for Maka, despite the fact that it was four in the morning. _Damn it..._ he thought , _where the hell can she be at this time? Shit, I have to go look for her._ He put on his black coat and rushed out the door.

_()_()

"What the hell is this?!" Soul yelled when he saw Crona and Maka on his bed... together.

"C'mon Maka! Let's go home," Soul pulled Maka out of Crona's bed, but he was stopped by the brute strength of the skinny purple haired dude with a determined and angry look on his face.

"Let go of my girlfriend," he demanded.

"Girlfriend?" Soul said in surprise, "you've got to be kidding me, HAHAHA, nice one Crona."

Maka freed herself from Soul's grasp, "Don't touch me."

"Maka?" Soul sounded alarmed.

His meister left his side and sat in Crona's lap. There she started making out with him.

Soul looked as though he was being totured, he couldn't watch, yet it was powerless to do anything.

Finally, Soul found his courage, "STOP IT!!!" he ripped Maka away from Crona and dragged her home.

_()_()

"What was that Maka?!" Soul said as they got home.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? You had a full on make out with him and you call that nothing?"

"Why do you care anyway Soul?"

"I don't know... I'm just trying to look out for you okay?" he reached out to touch her arm but she slapped it away.

" I said don't touch me..."

"What's gotten into you?"

"What's gotten into me? You ask? I've always been waiting for you Soul! Always waiting for you to realize how much I love you but you neglect to see it! I wanted you to acknowledge it, to say something! I can't wait for you anymore! I'm tired of it!" Maka ran into her rom and locked the door.

Soul ran after her, banging on her door, "MAKA... PLEASE LET US TALK THROUGH THIS!"

It was no use, she was not opening up for him.

_()_()

Over the next few days, Maka and Soul refused to talk to each other let alone acknowledge each others existance. She would leave early in the morning and come back late at night, saying that she was at Crona's place. Everytime, Soul would have a strained look on his face. He felt as though his heart would explode.

Everything had been confusing for Soul. How could she do that to him? What exactly did he do to cause her so much pain? Then he remembered, _I've always been waiting for you..._ He couldn't get the thought out of his mind.

_Damn it Maka... it's been a week, can't you look at me just this once? _he thought as he woke up to her being gone... again.

At lunch, Soul sat with Black Star and Tsubaki as he angrily stared at Maka and Crona, holding hands and being all lovey-dovey.

"What's wrong Soul?" Tsubaki asked.

"It's Maka, she started going out with Crona and it makes me sick, what does she see in him anyway? So uncool."

"Are you jealous Soul?"

"Jealous? Me? No, I'm just... trying to look out for her, that's what."

"Right. You're kind of acting like her when she realized she loved you two years ago."

"Two years?"

Tsubaki nodded.

_()_()

Soul was with Rachel in the park on Sunday, it was the beginning of Spring and the cherry blossoms were starting to bloom. Apperently, they were not the only ones who had that same idea... Maka and Crona were there too. They didn't notice of course, they were to busy kissing. Soul clenched his fist. His red eyes narrow, wanting to destroy Crona for taking her away from him. But why was he feeling like this, it can't be he's-

"Soul?" Rachel asked, "what's wrong?"

He turned toward his girlfriend, "Rachel, we need to talk."

She smiled, as if she were expecting this to happen, "I see."

_()_()

Maka opened the door to her house, Soul was standing in the middle of the room.

"Hello, Soul," she said, the first words she said to him in a long time.

"Hey," he greeted back.

As she rushed past him to get to her room, he said, "I broke up with Rachel."

She froze, and turned to him, "Is that true?"

He nodded.

"Why?"

"I don't know, I guess I realized the feelings that I have for you."

"Oh."

"I know it's probably useless to say these things now, since you have Crona, but I just wanted to-"

Maka hit him on the head with a hardcover copy of a dictionary. "You idiot, you have to be dumb to not to notice that I still love you," she started smiling now.

"But what about Crona?"

"HAHAHA it took him three days to figure out that I still had feelings for you, so we both agreed to stay together until you fall in love with me."

Soul chuckled and pulled her toward him, "So, this was all a trick?"

"If you think of it that way."

"Well Maka Alburn, I think this is the best thing that's happened to me since the day I became your weapon," after he finished his sentance he kissed her.

"I love you, Soul," she moaned.

"I love you too, Maka."

"You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that."

"Yeah and I don't think I can hold back much longer."

* * *

Well, I hoped you liked that. I'll be making oneshots on many different pairings so check back for more!


End file.
